1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and method for repairing thereof, and more particularly, to an array substrate whose repair line having at least two sub-lines and method for repairing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in manufacturing and the increase in consumer requirement, a flat display industry has entered large-scaled production. However, the occurrence of defects is inevitable during large-scaled production. Take the production of the thin film transistor (TFT) substrate of panel for example. Thousands and extremely micro signal lines are formed on a very small area of the glass substrate. It is inevitable that part of the signal lines may break off or result in poor transmission due to the occurrence of defects during the manufacturing process.
Thus, a repair line is designed to repair the problems. The repair line is a line-shaped structure, which crosses over a plurality of signal lines and is formed together with the metal layer. Once defect occurs to a signal line, the repair line and the insulation layer are penetrated by melting for the defected signal line so as to be connected to the corresponding repair line, such that signals still can be transmitted via the repair line. Thus, a defected panel is repaired and becomes usable.
However, the current repair line structure crossing over many signal lines will generate resistive-capacitive (RC) loading and cause decay in signal transmission. As the repair line crosses over more signal lines, the decay in signal transmission will become worse and the repair line will fail to properly function or pre-deteremined function.